The Day We Dance
by unknown-grafitti-artist
Summary: Love is in the air for a day in Diamond City! People start to fall in love as few incidents of love potion fumes or Cupid's arrows got into them. Read and find out what happens!
1. Morning in Diamond City

What's up? I hope, you had a good time on fanfiction. This story will make that time better! (Or worse, depending on your mood) So now, let the good times roll!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or WarioWare Inc. or Diamond City. I made up the character, Cupid

* * *

The Day We Dance  
Chapter 1: Morning in Diamond City

Today at Wario's House, it is 9:25 in the morning and his alarm clock goes off, depicting a special day. "Gooooood morning, Diamond City! Today is a beautiful day for a walk in the park as today is Lover's Day. Bring a date to Club Spice for the special dance brought to you by Jimmy P." Wario woke up with a moan, holding a teddy bear (the head replaced with a head like Wario's), as he listens for today's news. "Walk to Pearl Square by lunch for the special fair being hold at the center! Free food, fun, and microgames!"

"Hey! Now there's something I'll go to," Wario exclaimed as he walked into his dining room. The radio kept on for the news that Wario is now intrested in, "Then, come in to Club Sugar by nightfall to have a last-minute happiness dance by Jimmy T! Get ready for all you young couples for this fabulous day!" After the alarm shuts off, Wario get's dressed into his motorcycle outfit and drives off in his motorcyle to Diamond City. "Hmm, now where can I find a date in this junk. I want to go to the fair for all the free stuff!" Wario says to himself, obviously on the free stuff part.

By much surprise, Wario started to look in every women's store he could find so he could find his date. He started to look in every brochure and tried to call every girl who lived in Diamond City (but pitifully failed). Soon, a woman called him at his house. She asked Wario out and actually liked what he liked. Very shocking, if you ask me. Wario then danced in joy that he now has a date for the free events.

---------------------------

Meanwhile, in the other side of Diamond City, Young Cricket was walking through the busy streets towards Diamond Dojo, ready to meet up with Master Mantis for training. "Ahh, what a nice day," Young Cricket said. "The only thing that would make it better was a good breakfast before training." Soon enough, a dumpling stand appeared before Cricket's eyes. "Now my day is surely better!" he said as he ran towards the stand. Mona was standing behind the counter, steaming the dumplings as Young Cricket came up to the stand. "Excuse me," he asked, "is the stand open yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm sorry, but the stand doesn't open for another two hours," Mona replied. Young Cricket then thanked her, and then started to walk back to Diamond Dojo. Behind a tree near the dumpling stand was a flying boy with a bow in his hand and a can full of arrows. "Ah, what a sweet day. And what a cute couple those two kids look like together. Maybe I should do something about it. After all, today is Lover's Day, and this day should have lovers." The boy then took out an arrow, placed it on his bow and aimed it at Young Cricket. The boy then released the bow, and at the speed of light, the bow got a direct hit on Cricket's glute. The arrow then dissolved inside him.

"Yow!", yelped Young Cricket. The arrow then dissolved inside him. The boy behind the tree grinned and giggled as he knew what the results are. "Yes! I, Cupid, got the shot right. Now that kid won't be able to control his feelings for the girl," said Cupid. Soon enough, Young Cricket's heart starts to race as he looks behind him. The dumpling stand was still visible, and Mona was sitting down on a chair, reading a chapter book. Young Cricket then started to blush at the sight of her. Then, Young Cricket started to shake his head and says to himself, "Ugh, where am I getting this weird feeling. It's so weird, I don't think I can concentrate on training anymore. I got to talk to Master Mantis right away!"

Inside Diamond Dojo, Master Mantis having a cup of orange tea when Young Cricket slammed the door open, causing the cup of tea to splash all over Mantis' face. "Master! Master! I have a bad problem!" Young Cricket yelled out. "What is it, boy? Is it anything serious?" Master Mantis asked as he wiped the tea off his face with a towel. "I had this weird feeling inside me, but I don't know what it is."

"Describe it."

"Well, my heart is beating real fast and I keep getting thoughts of a girl I saw who works at the nearby dumpling stand. I even start to blush when her face pops up in my head."

"A girl?" Mantis notcied. He gave a chuckle and said, "Young Cricket, you're in love!"

"I'm in what!?", Young Cricket yelled. "It can't be! I have training! I'm too young!"

"Which is why I'll tell you now to take a day off and sleep over here at the dojo tonight," Master Mantis said. "Today is a very special day for couples, so you might ask her to date you."

"Nuu... But...but--!"

"No 'buts'. Talk to her, ask her to the events today, then the feeling will be over by the end of the day. Trust me on this," Master Mantis said. Young Cricket bowed in gratitude to his master then left Diamond Dojo to go to Mona.

Mona was preparing the dishes for the next hour's opening until Young Cricket appeared. "Um. Hi," Young Cricket started.

"Hi," Mona replied.

"Um, what's your name?"

"Mona. And what's yours?"

"My folks call me Young Cricket."

"That's a nice name. So, why did you come here early, again, Young Cricket?"

"Erm, how should I put this, um... I want to...ugh...um...go...out...with...erm..."

Mona realized what Young Cricket was going to say. "Sure, I'll go with you for the events." Young Cricket got dumbfounded at the answer. "I always wanted to go with somebody, anybody, for today, but I just got stuck with this lame job."

"Ha ha, I almost got stuck with tai chi lessons, Mona, and I'm really good at tai chi, so, um... yeah," Cricket said stupidly.

"You do tai chi? That's really cool!" Mona replied. Young Cricket gave a smile at her, then said, "So I'll see you at Club Spice?"

"Sure. See ya!", then Mona packed her stuff, put on a sign on the stand that it is closed for the day, and rode her electric scooter to her home. Young Cricket then started to walk to Club Spice so he can wait for his date.

Behind the bushes, Cupid was chuckling a lot when he heard those two, figuring it was working.

--------------------------

On the north side of Diamond City, Penny was working in her lab, concocting a love potion to give to Kat for her prank. Penny was rushing through the cramped space of her laboratory, grabbing all kinds of chemicals and gently pouring them in a pot that is over a fire while wearing a gas mask. Soon, a puff of smoke in the shape of a heart came out, indicating that the potion was done. "The first love potion I ever made! Better keep a few vents open since this thing can affect me," she said as she opened up the lab vents.

Little does Penny know that the fumes can go a long distance since the wind came. And soon, it got into 9-Volt's house. 9-Volt was just playing on his Game & Watch when he smelled an aroma from his back window. 9-Volt followed the scent through town until he reached Crygor Labs (I made it up). "Ugh, Penny is doing another smelly experiment. Though it smells pretty nice. I'll check up on what she's doing," 9-Volt said to himself.

Through the floors and rooms he went, he followed his nose until he actually gets to Penny's laboratory. 9-Volt opened the door slowly and entered the lab. Penny looked up and said, "Hey, 9-Volt. What brings you here?"

"Well, I smelled something that came from your lab and---," 9-Volt froze dead in his words when both made eye contact. Penny remembered about the fumes, and she got surprised that 9-Volt caught the fumes!

"Oh dear. Um, 9-Volt, are you feeling okay?", Penny asks. She saw in 9-Volt's eyes that there are hearts there.

"You look pretty..," he gargled.

"Um. Heheh. Okay, bye now!", Penny said as she ran out the door and out of the building.

"Wait for me, Penny! I want to ask you something important!", 9-Volt said as he started to give a chase.

* * *

Well, Penny is being chased, Young Cricket got caught in Cupid's Chokehold (I got it from a music video), and Wario somehow got a date. What happens next? I don't know! Read the second chapter when it comes out. 


	2. Club Spice

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Now lets move on to Club Spice's entrance and beginning for everybody's morning dance. Let's find out what going to happen to our beloved characters:

* * *

The Day We Dance  
Chapter 2: Club Spice 

"YAHOO! I got a date! I got a date! I GOT A DATE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!", Wario kept screaming as he rushed through his house. He was trying to find a great present for his 'most special person in the face of the universe.' Wario rummages through every single box and drawer he can find. Heck, he even tried to look for buried treasure under his house. Wario soon gives a sigh as he gives up. Then, a thought popped up into is brain. He remembered he won a golden trophy for having the best microgames in Diamond City (after bribing the host). He looked through his closet, found the trophy, wrapped it poorly in some wrapping paper, and called it 'a couple's best and cheap present.' Wario then rushed out his door, ran to his garage, started up his motorcycle, and drived at max speed Club Spice to meet his match.

"I've got a great date! Ba da ba ba ba ba. And all of you losers don't have one! Ba da ba ba ba ba," Wario sings as he passes through every street and intersection in Diamond City. After ten minutes of driving (and creating massive car crashes to every driver), Wario makes a stop near Club Spice.

"Ah, the sweet smell of happiness at ten o' clock AM," Wario says to himself as he walks into the entrance. From there, he was trying to find his date, but he thought that she wasn't here yet. So he just sat down and waited for the waiter to take Wario's HUGE order. Finally, the waiter came balancing a tower of food just for Wario himself! But, Wario is starting to worry when his date is coming. Then, a person came up to Wario holding a note while Wario was eating. The guy said that it was for him from a girl. Wario snatched the letter from the guy and started to read it:

_Dear Wario, my true love _(me: sounds like somebody got their head hit),  
_I can't get to Club Spice on time, and I can't come to the fair, but I'll come at Club Sugar at night.  
Don't worry if you can't go to the fair, I asked the manager to let you in by yourself. This is my apology for not coming.  
So, I'll see you tonight, my love  
Your Angel_

Wario felt sad that his date can't come until later, at night, but he was trying not to care because he was eating all the food he got and if he doesn't finish it, it would be big for him to waste money. So, he just kept eating and weeping until he was finished with his food and when he can't sob anymore. Then, he just kept seated and started to take a nap. Well, more like a long sleep through the rest of the

---------------------------

Young Cricket came about ten minutes after Wario came. Cricket waited outside at the back, making sure he looked sharp. He also was picking out flowers for Mona, too. Soon, he hears a scooter come in the parking lot, telling Young Cricket that's Mona. Young Cricket runs out to the front of Club Spice as Mona gets of her scooter. Mona walks up to Young Cricket and says, "I see you got here before me." She notices the flowers and asks, "Are those flowers for me?" Young Cricket replies, "Yup. I thought I'd get a bunch of these to see if you, um, would like to dance with... erm... me..."

"I would love to!", said Mona

"You will?", Young Cricket says. "I-I mean of course you will. Erm, would you like to go first?"

"I will," she said. Then, she stook her hand out. Young Cricket got confused, so Mona said, "Would you like to?"

Young Cricket shyly said, "Sure. I will." Then, Young Cricket holds Mona's hand as they both walked in. Once they came in, they tried to find a table farthest from the speakers so their ears wouldn't be blasted (and their other reason is so that they could hear each other talk). Soon, Mona started a conversation with Young Cricket, "So, tell about yourself, Young Cricket. It must be intresting doing tai chi."

"It really is. I also sometimes spend my time trying to beat my master. And besides, what do you do? I know you work at the dumpling stand, but you must do something else."

"I'm a cheerleader captain to cheer for the Diamond City Roughs football team."

"Wow. Is it tough for you?"

"Not at all." Then, the both of them started to laugh and they kept talking until the point where they don't know what to talk about anymore. Soon, their faces got closer as if they were about to kiss, until Jimmy P. got to the microphone and started to make announcements, which interrupted them. "Hey everybody! What's up? I'm Jimmy P., your host for Lover's Day's morning dance! Boy, it's been quite a time since I had a crowd of great couples this big! Right? Right? Well, let's get this party started with a few friends I met up near a dunpster, The Legendary Dog Dancers as we groove with the first song!" A crowd of cheers are heard all over the building as about fifteen dogs walk (literally) onto the stage and dance with Jimmy P. As soon as that was done, everybody started to walk to the dance floor and dance. So to did Young Cricket and Mona.

---------------------------

"Penny! I just wanted to ask you to come with me to somewhere!", 9-Volt kept shouting. Soon, Penny stopped and said to him, "Look, 9-Volt, I don't want any hard feelings, but I'm very, very busy and I need to get back to my lab and---"

"I'll help you with your inventions!" Penny got surprised at the comment 9-Volt made after all that chasing. Nobody wanted to help her since she started Diamond City Junior High. She felt like that she should let the love potion effect stay for a while, actually.

"I can help you, especially something made for a video game, you know, like Nintendo stuff," 9-Volt said.

"Yeah, well...", Penny says, rolling her eyes. "Nevermind. So, do you still have your hoverboard?"

"Sure do! Why?"

"I need transportation back to my lab, and fast."

"Okay, let me just put it on hyperspeed." 9-Volt turned a dial on his hoverboard after he got it out to max speed. "Hold on!", he warned. So Penny was holding on to 9-Volt's arm as they sped through Diamond City like a light blinking continuosly on his hoverboard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! This is awesome!!!! Where did you get this?!" Penny screamed since they were going really fast.

"Don't know! My mom gave it to me, so I don't know where she got it!", 9-Volt replied. A minute later and they got to Crygor Laboratories. So now, Penny and 9-Volt are running up twenty-eight staircases up to her lab (since the elevator will give people headaches since it goes so fast). After that, they entered the room only to find Dr. Crygor with a mad expression.

"Gulp... Um, hi grandpa! W-what's going on so far with you and M-Mike?", Penny said, backing away.

"Y-yeah um... w-what's up, Dr. C-Crygor?", 9-Volt joined.

"You two... I'm very happy with you!", Dr. Crygor said, changing his frown to a smile.

"Huh?", the two kids said.

"You've just created the first love potion ever made in the world! I was even planning to make one, but Mike kept begging me to sing kareoke with him. So, congratulation! My own granddaughter and her boyfriend made the first love potion!"

"What!? He's not my boyfriend, grandpa! 9-Volt's just a friend who wants to help me with all the other stuff I need to do!", Penny complained. "He just offered to help and he took me back here with his hoverboard!"

"Oh, okay then. You to can do something now, I think I turned up the volume of the TV to high in Mike's room," Dr. Crygor said, leaving.

* * *

Wow... Wario's so depressed over by the fact that his date didn't come. Well, Young Cricket starting to get used to being in love and his having a good time with Mona. And most off all, 9-Volt wants to now help Penny do all of her inventions. Stay tuned for the next chapter! See ya!


	3. A Note From the Author

**Note: I'm sorry I havent updated! But I will try to update soon! The projects and homework my teachers are making all the six grade do is pure torture! Thanks again to all of you who commented! It brings me one step closer to a new chapter for all of you!**


End file.
